


Gone

by Warriorsfan64 (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Warriorsfan64





	Gone

“Dave”, you nudge Dave with your foot. “ Get up.”  
“Go away, John,” Dave mutters, talking with his face in his pillow.  
You sigh. “Dave, I know… things have been hard… but it’s happened to all of us. Nobody else got this depressed over our guardians dying.” You almost wish you didn’t have to say that last word. You know it causes Dave pain every time he thinks about his Bro’s demise.  
“I know,” Dave answers, still talking into his pillow. “I know I should forget, but I saw his...” Dave hesitates, “...body. The only family I ever had was just gone.”  
You think about your Dad’s death. It is still painful to think about it, but you don’t mope on your bed all day. You have already tried empathizing with Dave - it obviously didn’t work, as he is still on his bed. Finally, you sigh.  
“Alright, Dave… you can stay on your bed. I’m going to go have breakfast.” You walk downstairs, greeting Jade as she cooks some bacon.  
“Still nothing?” Jade asks. You nod and sit at the table. You hear someone shifting upstairs, but figure it is just Rose. Rose is always doing weird things upstairs, but nobody really bothers her about it. You and Jade eat breakfast together in silence.  
As you clear the dishes you hear more sounds upstairs. It sounds as though something heavy is being moved across the floor. You walk upstairs to investigate. If it is Rose, she’s probably just doing more of her weird stuff.  
You have a feeling of dread, and you suspect that the person may not be Rose.  
Your pace quickens as you get upstairs and realize the sounds are coming from the bathroom. You rush to the door and knock on it frantically. “Hello? Is somebody in there?”  
The answer you receive is the sound of shattering glass.  
“Hello?” you are practically yelling now. “Rose! ROSE!” Rose comes running from her room, which means the only person that could be in the bathroom is Dave. To make sure, you check around the corner and see Dave’s empty bed through his open door. You are on the verge of panic.  
“DAVE!” you scream. “Open the door!” You hear more crashing and begin to pound on the door. “OPEN. THE. DOOR!” At this point Rose has gone downstairs to alert Jade. Hoping that it isn’t too late to help Dave, you do the Windy Thing and bust down the bathroom door.  
The sight you see upon opening the door horrifies you.  
You see a body so covered in wounds and bruises that you wouldn’t have recognized it as Dave if not for the symbol on his shirt. Glass and porcelain litters the floor around the body. You have a brief flashback to your dad’s death as you stare. You drop to the floor beside Dave and grab his hand. Tears begin dripping down your face.  
“No, Dave, not you too. Not you too. Dave!” you begin to sob. “Dave, come on!” you yell. “You can’t, Dave, you survived everything. You can’t do this!”  
Dave stirs slightly and you gasp. “Dave! Come on, I know it’s hard, I know it’s so easy to give up but you can’t. You were always the strongest; you can’t be the one to do this.”  
Dave’s lips part. His voice is raspy and weak as he speaks. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t do it, Dirk. Sorry….” Dave’s hand becomes limp in yours.  
“DAVE!” your scream seems to shatter the air.  
You search for a pulse and find nothing.  
You hear Rose and Jade running into the room, but ignore them. “You can’t…” you sob. “Not after everything. Come back, Dave.”  
You desperately start pumping your hands over Dave’s heart. After what seems like ages, Rose places her hand on your shoulder.  
“John, stop,” she whispers.  
“He’s gone.”


End file.
